


fuck me 'til the daylight

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Don't kill me please, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Smut, so uh yeah, uh my first smut fic in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "This?" Julie moaned softly as Luke's lips sucked small hickies against her neck, "This is such a bad idea." Luke chuckled lowly, pulling away and kissing her lips, his tongue slipping into her mouth.They were supposed to be best friends, nothing more and nothing less. This was the baddest of all the many bad ideas Julie had ever made. And yet, she couldn't find herself stopping it.- or juke are friends with benefits. yeah that's the fic.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 156
Collections: Anonymous





	fuck me 'til the daylight

"This?" Julie moaned softly as Luke's lips sucked small hickies against her neck, "This is such a bad idea." Luke chuckled lowly, pulling away and kissing her lips, his tongue slipping into her mouth.  
  
They were supposed to be best friends, nothing more and nothing less. This was the baddest of all the many bad ideas Julie had ever made. And yet, she couldn't find herself stopping it.  
  
They pulled apart after a long passionate kiss, both of them panting. "If it's such a bad idea, why haven't you pushed me away?" Luke asked and well, Julie didn't have an answer to that.  
  
He moved from kissing her mouth to sucking hickies on her neck again, trailing his lips down her body, past the thin fabric of her tank top and shorts, one hand pressed against her heat. She rocked her hips against his hand at the feel of his warm touch, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Luke." She moaned and he smirked at her. "Stop playing games." Luke simply chuckled again, sliding his hand into her panties, his fingers immediately moving through her folds and into her wet center.  
  
"Jesus." He mumbled, pressing a soft kiss against her thigh. "You're so wet." Julie snorted as she did her best to not buck her hips, grasping a fistful of his hair in anticipation. "That's what happens when you end up making out with a guy for an hour."  
  
Luke simply hummed quietly, slipping her panties and grey shorts off, still pressing soft but hungry kisses against her legs. God, she just wanted him to get to it. She gently tugged on his hair and he looked up at her with a smirk.  
  
"Luke..." Julie whined loudly as the cold hit her and he smirked again at her flustered face before leaning down and licking a long stripe. His tongue met her clit and oh god.  
  
Her breath hitched, and her struggle to not buck her hips became even harder as he got more into it, alternating between short and long licks, his mouth completely enveloped over her. After a torturous time of him devouring her, he added one finger, stretching her out gently.  
  
Julie bit back a moan, rocking her hips, grasping at the wall behind them. Luke looked up, smirking at her as he kept going. He added another finger, alternating them in a scissoring fashion around her clit, and damn did it feel incredible.  
  
He kept going, and she could feel her orgasm building up. "Luke," she moaned, closing her eyes. He kept going, sucking on her clit with all his might, and Julie stuttered her hips as a result.  
  
Finally, her orgasm reached her and she sighed softly as she came. Luke kissed her thigh again before trailing his way up to her lips, quickly wiping his mouth of her release before pressing his lips against hers again.  
  
She moaned against his mouth, twisting her fingers through his hair. "I still think this is a bad idea." She mumbled as she pulled away. Luke grinned at her, kissing her longer before pulling away. "We make the best bad decisions though."  
  
  



End file.
